


Still Poisoned

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dark Shadows (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Just a short look at what might have been had we had a second season.





	Still Poisoned

He could tell that she was still affected by his kisses, even now that she knew the monster he truly was. Unlike his Josette, Victoria had been horrified to discover his dark secret yet she had not run in fear from him. Instead she had decided to fight Angelique in the hopes that it would cure him if the witch was defeated. Barnabas wasn’t sure if Victoria fought for all the entire family or if it was just for him. He wanted to believe that it was just for him and for the passion that they shared together. Yet he knew deep in his heart that it wasn’t solely for him that she fought against Angelique. Victoria might find passion in his arms but he knew that she had lost her heart when she had traveled back in time. And it wasn’t to him. The knowledge was bittersweet to him, as once again Angelique had managed to poison the love that he shared with Josette.


End file.
